West Bend, Wisconsin
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 31078 |population_density_km2 = 823.6 |population_density_sq_mi = 2133.0 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 932 |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |latd = 43.4227777 |latm = |lats = |latNS = |longd = -88.1842611 |longm = |longs = |longEW = |postal_code_type = |postal_code = 53095 or 53090 |area_code = 262 |blank_name = |blank_info = |blank1_name = |blank1_info = |website = http://www.ci.west-bend.wi.us/ |footnotes = }} West Bend is a city in and the county seat of Washington County, Wisconsin, United States, in southeastern Wisconsin. As of the 2010 census, the population was 31,078. History Before the arrival of European settlers in southeastern Wisconsin, the Potawatomi and Menominee Indians inhabited the land now occupied by the city of West Bend. In 1845, the Wisconsin Territorial Legislature authorized the building of a road to connect Fond du Lac and Milwaukee. Byron Kilbourn, one of the highway commissioners, and Jasper Vliet, a surveyor, were put in charge of determining the route the road would take and of identifying a good halfway point for travelers. The path they chose is now U.S. Route 45 and the rest stop is present-day West Bend. Because many people used the resting place, it evolved into a popular area. The Milwaukee River running through the town eventually played a major role in the city's history. It was because of the western bend in the river that West Bend got its name. The river also produced enough energy to power saw mills and gristmills. Early buildings included Holy Angels Catholic Church, built in 1852 at the corner of Hickory and 7th. In 1866 this building was converted into a school, and a new church was built at Elm and 7th under the direction of Reverend Johann Baptist Reindl (1827–1891).Heming, Harry Hooper. 1899. Geschichte der Katolische Kirche in Wisconsin. Authentische Geschichte der Katholischen Kirche in Wisconsin von frühester Zeit bis zur Gegenwart. Milwaukee: Catholic Historical Publishing Co., p. 954.http://www.hawb.org/Parish/Pictures/Directory%20Pictures%20Page%201.htm The railroad arrived in 1873, bringing with it more settlers and industrialization. At this time, West Bend saw a growth spurt, and in 1885 the city officially became an incorporated Wisconsin community.http://www.ci.west-bend.wi.us/General%20Info/History%20of%20West%20Bend/history_of_wb.htm The Village of Barton In 1845 early settler Barton Salisbury, while on a surveying trip up the Milwaukee River, found a rapids that he believed would be a good source of power for a sawmill. He built a log hut on the west side of the river and the village of Barton was born. On November 1, 1961, the city of West Bend annexed the Village of Barton.A Short History of West Bend, city website April 4, 1981 tornado On April 4, 1981, a tornado struck the city killing three people, and injuring another 53. There is now a monument at a park near Green Tree Elementary School.http://ams.allenpress.com/archive/1520-0450/22/1/pdf/i1520-0450-22-1-181.pdf Library controversy In 2009, a controversy arose after a local couple complained to the West Bend Community Memorial Library about the presence of "sexually explicit books" and "books for youth on homosexuality" in the young adult section of the library.Maziarkas' February 2009 Letters to West Bend LibraryHandout, West Bend Community Library A petitionPetition to West Bend Library Board called on the library to label the identified books as explicit; to move them to the adult section of the library; to install Internet content filters on the library's computers; and to purchase books that represented "a balance of materials related to heterosexuality and homosexuality". The West Bend Common Council refused to reappoint four library trustees whose terms were ending.Four Tossed Off Library Board, West Bend Daily News, April 22, 2009 One councilman complained that the library board was stonewalling the complaint, while another asserted that the library trustees were not serving the interests of the community “with their ideology.”Id. The council's actions were widely criticized, and local citizens unsuccessfully sought to have the vote rescinded.Dismissal of Wisconsin Board Members Draws National CensureAmerican Libraries May 4, 2009Vote on Library Board Stands West Bend Daily News May 19, 2009West Bend City Council Fails to Reinstate Library Board Members, School Library Journal, May 20, 2009 After a public hearing on the petition in June 2009,Library board rejects restrictions, Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, June 2, 2009. the library board voted to reject any restrictions on young adults' access to books in the library.Id.Library Board Will Stay the Course West Bend Daily News June 3, 2009 The Christian Civil Liberties Union filed a claim against the West Bend library, asking that Francesca Lia Block's book Baby Be-Bop be "burned or destroyed".Library fight riles up city, leads to book-burning demand, CNN.com, July 22, 2009Library Book Riles Small Wisconsin Town, ABCNews.com, June 19, 2009A teen book burns at the stake, Salon.com, June 16, 2009 Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which, is land and is water. West Bend is in the Kettle Moraine region, and its topography is varied. The glacial activity has formed many kettles and hills throughout the region. Climate The average temperature in West Bend ranges from a high of 81 °F (July) to a low average temperature of 11 °F (January). Record high and low temperatures are 107 °F and -30 °F, respectively. The average annual rainfall is 31.4 inches. The average annual snow measures 45.6 inches. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 31,078 people, 12,769 households, and 8,250 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 13,546 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 94.8% White, 1.0% African American, 0.4% Native American, 0.8% Asian, 1.4% from other races, and 1.7% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.9% of the population. There were 12,769 households of which 32.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.1% were married couples living together, 10.0% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.4% had a male householder with no wife present, and 35.4% were non-families. 29.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.39 and the average family size was 2.96. The median age in the city was 37 years. 24.7% of residents were under the age of 18; 7.4% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 28.9% were from 25 to 44; 24.3% were from 45 to 64; and 14.6% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.3% male and 51.7% female. 2000 census At the 2000 census, there were 28,152 people, 11,375 households and 7,518 families residing in the city http://www.census.gov/main/www/cen2000.html. The population density was 2,218.3 per square mile (856.5/km²). There were 11,926 housing units at an average density of 939.7 per square mile (362.9/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 97.30% White, 0.34% Black or African American, 0.42% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.61% from other races, and 0.79% from two or more races. 1.84% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 11,375 households of which 32.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.3% were married couples living together, 9.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.9% were non-families. 27.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 3.00. Age distribution was 25.5% under the age of 18, 8.6% from 18 to 24, 31.1% from 25 to 44, 20.3% from 45 to 64, and 14.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 93.1 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.6 males. The median household income was $48,315, and the median family income was $56,299. Males had a median income of $39,904 versus $23,816 for females. The per capita income for the city was $22,116. About 3.4% of families and 5.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.5% of those under age 18 and 3.7% of those age 65 or over. Government The city is governed by the city council, consisting of the mayor and eight alderpersons. Economy courthouse in West Bend.]] Although many current residents of West Bend work in neighboring communities, the city's economy has been historically based in manufacturing and financial services. West Bend Mutual Insurance Company was founded in the city in 1894West Bend Mutual Insurance Co. website and West Bend Savings Bank (now Westbury Bank) in 1926.Manta.com on West Bend Savings Bank The West Bend Aluminum Company (later the West Bend Company) was founded in 1911 by Bernhardt C. Ziegler,West Bend Company website and remained in West Bend until 2003. Ziegler had previously founded the securities brokerage company B.C. Ziegler & Co. in 1902.http://help.ziegler.com/display/DocMgmtDisplayFile.aspx?fileid=13200 In 1915 Robert H. Rolfs founded Amity Leather in downtown West Bend, which eventually became the world's largest manufacturer of leather billfolds.From Billfold Empire to Affordable Palace: Amity Leather Products Factory, West Bend, Wisconsin Amity leather left the city in 1996. The strong economy in West Bend in the 1930s led Ripley's Believe it or Not to claim that West Bend was the only city in the United States that did not enter the Great Depression. In 1949, the printing company Serigraph, Inc. was founded in a garage in West Bend and went on to employ people all over the world.Serigraph History The Gehl Company is also located in West Bend.Gehl Company website Military The Army National Guard operates an armory near the airport, at 125 Chopper Drive, West Bend. Transportation The West Bend Municipal Airport is located three miles east of West Bend. Education The city is served by the West Bend School District. The public schools in the district include six elementary schools, two middle schools, and two high schools. A public charter school (Pathways) was created, which will serve grades 7-10 in the 2014-2015 school year. The school will continue to add a grade level each year until becoming a school serving grades 7-12, beginning with the 2016-2017 school year. The two high schools, West Bend East and West Bend West, are housed in a single building. The schools share facilities, but are operated as independent schools. Each school has its own sports teams and mascot. Rolf's Educational Center provides Head Start, Title I, and Early childhood education programs. The district also operates an alternative school, the West Bend Online Learning Academy. Post-secondary schools in West Bend include University of Wisconsin-Washington County (UWWC) and Moraine Park Technical College. There are also a number of private schools. Recreation West Bend is a city of trails. A paved riverwalk snakes through the city along the banks of the Milwaukee River. The recently completed Eisenbahn Trail,Eisenbahn State Trail a Rails to Trails project, has added another trail for walking, running, biking, and roller skating. West Bend also has numerous parks and play areas. Just north of downtown is Regner Park, which offers a wooded area for hiking, a baseball diamond, a community swimming pond with a beach, a fishing pond, and several softball and soccer fields. On the southeast side of the city is Quaas Creek Park, home to the Roman "Doc" Gonring Athletic Complex and Quaas Creek Trail.Quaas Creek Trail This facility includes scenic bike/pedestrian trails, a canoe launch, three softball fields with two concession stands, and a children's playland area. This park was a community effort, funded with public and private donations, state and federal grants, and supported by efforts of the West Bend Athletic Association and the West Bend Parks Department. The city's downtown area has several specialty shops, an active night life and historic buildings. Maxwell Street Days and German fest are two popular summer events held in the downtown. Seafood Fest is held every year at Regner Park on the first weekend in June. The Farmer's Market every Saturday in downtown West Bend is a place to buy fresh fruit, vegetables, and flowers. A more recent annual event in Riverside Park is JazzFest. Attractions Activities include visiting historic downtown West Bend or going for a ride in Wisconsin's first indoor go-kart track (Stockys). A theater, an ice skating rink, a striptease establishment,http://www.spearmintrhino.com/trenton.html a locally-owned 1950s styled custard stand (Toucans) and numerous coffee shops round out some of the entertainment options available. West Bend is also home of the Museum of Wisconsin Art, an art museum dedicated to showing the works of Wisconsin artists. The Old Courthouse and Old Jailhouse Museums and the new Regal Ware Museum attract visitors, as well. Sister cities * Aisho (Japan)http://www.ci.west-bend.wi.us/Sister%20Cities/Japan/japan.htm * Heppenheim (Germany)http://www.ci.west-bend.wi.us/Sister%20Cities/Germany/germany.htm * Pazardzhik (Bulgaria)http://www.ci.west-bend.wi.us/Sister%20Cities/Bulgaria/bulgaria.htm Notable people *Samuel S. Barney, Judge *Ward Christensen, computer scientist *John DeMerit, baseball player *Leander F. Frisby, lawyer *Fred H. Hildebrandt, U.S. Representative *Ken Jungels, baseball player *Florian Lampert, U.S. Representative *Scott May, baseball player *Willie Mueller, baseball player *Andrew P. O'Meara, United States Army officer *B. S. Potter, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Ryan Rohlinger, baseball player *Frederick C. Schroeder, Wisconsin State Assemblyman *Dick Smith, software engineer and computer consultant *Dave Steckel, hockey player *Patricia Strachota, state assemblyperson *Frank Weddig, Colorado legislator *Viola S. Wendt, poet References External links *City of West Bend website *Sanborn fire insurance maps: 1884 1892 1900 1910 1919 Category:Cities in Wisconsin Category:Cities in Washington County, Wisconsin Category:County seats in Wisconsin